The present disclosure relates to the field of computing, and in particular to methods and apparatus for analyzing and filtering any data stream of trace data or image data that is characterized by Gaussian noise. Examples of types of data include data representing still images, video, and other one-dimensional, two-dimensional, three-dimensional, four-dimensional, and higher-dimensional data sets to produce filtered images.
Traditional image filters reduce noise but distort the image, thereby degrading the integrity of the image. The degradation is more severe in images that have a high dynamic range.